In ordinary weighing scales of the type used in weighing babies, it is conventional to have a tray which sits on the weighing platform of the scale and which is adapted to receive the baby or other object to be weighed. A conventional sized tray with deep sides and with the ends extending only slightly over the edge of the weighing platform is satisfactory so long as the baby or other object is relatively small and more or less immobile. However, scales of this type employed for weighing babies have limited utility as the child grows and becomes more active. In the usual case the tray for receiving the baby soon becomes too small and if the elongation of the tray were increased, it would become top heavy and tend to tip in the direction of the elongation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved weighing scale in which the tray can be increased in length as compared with a tray in a conventional scale but at the same time is relatively stable and does not tend to tip or turn over when used for weighing active babies and older babies which have increased in size and weight but are still small enough to be weighed by placing them horizontally in a tray which in turn is mounted on a weighing platform of a weighing scale.